The First and Only
by PercabethJasperCaleoFrazel
Summary: Annabeth Jackson is teaching a class with mostly her family but 4 other interesting teens. She takes them on a field trip to Camp Half-Blood and makes an unbelievable discovery. Yeah, I suck at summaries, but please read!
1. The Unexpected

_**~The Unexpected~  
_**_

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please don't judge! **  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO or characters, except for my OCs, such as, Hali Jackson, Sophia Jackson, Sage Jackson, Asphodel Jackson, Alivia Jackson, Scarlett Grace, Aria Grace, Sean Grace, Silena Grace, Nylla and Zach Zhang, Victoria Valdez, Alex Valdez, Dylan Valdez, Jade Underwood, and others.  
****_**

Mrs. Annabeth Jackson was in the front of the class, blabbing on about some spider-thing, anyway, Terri was sitting in front of the Jackson twins, Mrs. Jackson's daughters and 2 of Terri's best friends, Hali and Sophia. They were taking in ancient Greek, that Terri could understand perfectly for some reason. Hali said, 'There are so many.', and Sophia said, 'Calm down. We'll tell mom and dad later.', back, then they quieted down and payed attention.

"Ok, please turn to page 212 in you textbooks and read to page 220." Mrs. Jackson said, everyone groaned, except for Sophia, because we all have dyslexia. Mrs. Jackson ignored it and the phone started ringing. Mrs. Jackson answered it, she held a hand over the mouth-piece and turned toward us. "Hali, can you talk to Sage, she's getting impatient?"

"Sure." Hali said, and stood up. Strangely, Hali was the only person Sage, Hali's little sister, would listen to. Mrs. Jackson mouthed 'thank you' and handed her the phone. Hali put the phone up to her ear after pushing a lock of her curly, blond hair behind her ear.

"Hey Sage, it's Hali." she said, there was a moment of silence. "Not yet...I know, but-...Sage!..That got you attention..Fine, I'll tell her now." Hali hung up the phone. "Little sisters." she muttered, under her breath. Then turned toward her mom and whispered something in Greek. Mrs. Jackson took a sharp breath and answered in Greek.

"Mom!" Sophia yelled.

"Sorry." Mrs. Jackson muttered. "Get back to reading and Hali, we will discuss this with the class later." Terri wondered what they were talking about.

Once Terri finished reading, she looked around the classroom. There was Hali and Sophia, with their curly, blonde hair and gray-green eyes. There was Victoria Valdez, she had long, wavy, dirty-blonde hair that was in a side-braid, and almond-shaped, brown eyes. There was Nylla Zhang, with a chocolatey complection, eyes like solid gold, and curly black hair, and her twin brother, Zach, who had a Chinese complexion, brown eyes and cinnimon**(A/N I know I spelt it wrong)**colored hair, Terri had absolutely no idea how they were twins. There was Scarlett Grace, who had long, chocolate brown hair, kaleidiscopic eyes, and a Cherokee complexion. There was also Jade Underwood, with long, curly red hair, the color of leaves in the Fall and green eyes the color of grass in the Summer, and I swear her skin is always tinted green. They all seemed like family, but nobody knew why. I also saw Bree Blingman, the _queen _of sluts, and head cheerleader, her boyfriend, Mark Leeman. There was also Melissa Kahn, the nice, quiet girl that everyone makes fun of except for the 'family' and me, but she was also one of the most beautiful girls I've seen.

"Tee!" I heard someone whisper-yell, I looked back and saw Sophia looking at me. "You were staring off into space, '_Mrs. Jackson_'," she said Mrs. Jackson with air quotes around it, "is about to tell the group something."

"Okay, we are going on a feild trip." Mrs. Jackson said, everyone cheeed.

"Wait, what about our parents? Do they know?" Melissa pointed out.

"I've already contacted all of your parents." Mrs. Jackson said, "Anyway, we are going to a camp on Long Island!"

"YES!" Sophia, Hali, Victoria, Scarlett, Nylla, Zach, and Jade all said unision, then blushed.

"And, you guys are all eligdible to go there this Summer is you want to." she said. Everyone cheered.

When we pulled up to the camp, Terri was honestly disappointed. It was a _huge _hill with a big, blue house on top, but Mrs. Jackson, Sophia, Hali, Victoria, Scarlett, Nylla, Zach, and Jade looked like they won the lottery. When they got up the hill, Terri's feelings changed in an instant. There were 20 cabins, all of them different, a huge dining pavillion, a _lava, _rock-climbing wall, and all sorts of buildings. A girl who looked about 16 with black hair in a punk hair-do, with electric blue eyes, and a weird silver ringlet on her head looked at us and her eyes widened. She ran over and hugged Hali and Sophia.

"I missed you guys so much!" she said, and looked at all the other kids. Then she turned around and yelled to a man with black hair,

"Yo, Kelp Head! I found Princess!"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Mrs. Jackson said, and walked foward. The man ran towards us.

"Hey, Wise Girl." he said, and hugged Mrs. Jackson.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Mrs. Jackson said back, smirking.

"Thanks, Pinecone Face." 'Seaweed Brain' said to the girl with black hair.

"Um, mom, dad," Hali started, "There are two screaming little girls in my bag."

"Let them out!" Scarlett said in a 'duh' voice and started unzipping it. When unzipped, two little girls crawled out of it and sprawled onto the grass. They were about 6. They were twins with black hair and sea green eyes. The only way to tell them apart was their hair, one had curly hair and the other's was straight.

"It was getting hot in there." the girl with curly hair said.

"Tell me about it." the one with straight hair said. Then they saw 'Seaweed Brain'.

"Daddy!" they yelled and hugged him.

"Is that who I think it is?" a girl who looked like and older version of Scarlett asked.

"Hey mom." Scarlett said, at the same time the twins said,

"Aunt Piper!" and hugged her. _What is Scarlett's mom doing here?_

"Hello, Asphodel," 'Piper' said, turning toward the one with straight hair, "Alivia." she said, turning toward the one with curly hair. Then she hugged Scarlett. "Your father's in the sword fighting arena." Scarlett nodded. Then Terri heard hooves, she looked up and saw a _centaur_. Everyone backed up.

"Hello, Annabeth. It's been too long." he says nad nods at Mrs. Jackson.

"That it has, Chiron." she said, like this happened to her everyday.

"Where are we?" Terri asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Mrs. Jackson said. "It's a place for.. for people like me."

"What do you mean, 'like you'?" Bree asked.

"Demigods." she said, everyone's mouths dropped open except for the people who already knew.

"Demigods, like in Greek myths?" Melissa asks.

"They are not myths, my dear. They are all too real." the centaur said.

"Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades.." Mrs. Jackson trailed off. Then a whole bunch of adults came walking up, some in orange t-shirts, some in purple.

"Annie!" one said, and hugged Mrs. Jackson.

"Get off of me Tyson." she said, that's when I noticed, he was a cyclops. "Maybe we should formally introduce ourselves?" they all nodded. The guy with black hair stepped foward.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, one of the 7, defeater of Kronos and Gaea." he said and backed up. Mrs. Jackson stepped foward.

"Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena, one of the 7, defeater of Kronos and Gaea."

"Piper Grace, daughter of Aphordite, one of the 7, defeater of Gaea."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, one of the 7, defeater of Gaea."

"Hazel Zhang, daughter of Pluto, one of the 7, defeater of Gaea."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, one of the 7, defeater of Gaea."

"Leo Valdez, son of Haphaesus, one of the 7, defeater of Gaea."

"Calypso Valdez, daughter of Atlas."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Leitenent **(A/N I know I spelt it wrong)** of Artemis, defeater of Kronos."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, defeater of Kronos."

After that, everyones jaws were hanging open. Suddenly there was a glowing light above the 4 of us. I looked up and saw a bow and arrow above my head. Bree had a hand full of mist, Mark had a boar head, and Melissa was surrounded by a reddish light and was in a white sleevless dress, her black hair becoming lush, and she didn't have glasses on. Chiron stepped foward.

"Bree Blingman, daughter of Hecate. Mark Kahn, so of Ares. Melissa Leeman, daughter oif Aphrodite. And , Terri Stewert," he turned towards me, his jaw dropped along the rest.

"That's impossibe!" Thalia said.

"But it is so." Chiron said, "Terri Stewert, the first and only daughter of Artemis."


	2. Getting Settled

_**~Getting Settled~**_

**A/N: Hey guys, PJCF (PercabethJasperCaleoFrazel) here, I've been doing absolutely NOTHING all day, except for watching **_**Bob's Burgers**_**. So, yeah. I decided to update. Oh, and there will be swearing in my stories.**  
_

_~Terri's POV~_

They were snapped out of their daze by someone yelling,

"Hey guys!" I located the speaker and saw a girl who looked about 11 with long, wavy blonde hair and sea green eyes. It was Sage, Hali and Sophis'a sister. When she saw everyone's faces faces, she cocked her head. "Did I miss something?" Hali was about to answer, but was interrupted by a girl asking,

"How do you run so fast?" It was Alexandra or Alex, Victoria's little sister. She has curly, brown hair, brown eyes, and a hispanic complexion. Sage shrugs.

"I second Al's question." another girl asked, out of breath. It was Aria, Scarlett's little sister. She has the same brown hair as Scarlett, but has electric blue eyes.

Sage kneeled down, next to Asphodel and Alivia.

"It's time for your guys' sword-fighting lesson. You guys need training." she says. The twins put 3 fingers up to their foreheads in salute and said,

"YES, SIR!" in unision and marched off.

"Sword fighting?" Melissa asks in disbeleif, "But their just kids?"

"We were sword fighting since we were 4." Sophia said.

"Your freaking them out, Soph." Hali said to her twin.

"What they mean to say is that we're all used to it, and we usually stay safe if you don't put your gaurd down, have a really good sword, and make sure your armor doesn't have any visable kinks." Sage said with a smile. Me, Bree, Mark, and Melissa gaped.

"Ok." Mrs. Jacks-Annabeth said to break the silence. "Alex, can you find Elana Rodriguez to show Mark around? Melissa, Scarlett will show you around. Sage, you find a Hecate camper to show Bree around." there was a lot of mm-hmms. "Oh, and Thalia, can you show Terri around? You're like an adopted daughter of Artemis."

"Yeah." Thalia said, nodding. Thalia gestured for me to folow her. Thalia showed me everything, and I admit it, I was inpressed.

"So, how long have you been here?" I ask.

"Well, pretty much ever since Annabeth."

"But, you're like 20 years younger than her!?" Thalia burst out laughing.

"Actually, I'm 5 years older than her, I'm immortal." my mouth hung open. Thalia laughed when she saw my expression. "You wanna try out archery?"

"I guess? I mean, I am a daughter of the goddess of the hunt, so yeah."

"Nice! Come on." she said. She pulled out a quiver and bow, and handed me a set. "Have you ever used a bow and arrow before?"

"Uh, no." I answered, and Thalia showed me. I understood. I noched an arrow. I lifted up the bow to aim. I drawed the string back and let it go. It soared through the air and split Thalia's arrow in two. I looked at Thalia to see her with her mouth hanging open.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing." that was when I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I became self-consious and brushed a lock of my straight auburn hair behind my ear. Then there was a sound like a conch horn.

"Come on," Thalia said, "It's time for dinner."

Thalia sat next to me at the Artemis table, along with the other Hunters. Everyone was staring at me. I decided to ignore them. Thalia leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Don't pay attention to them, they're just surprised." Thalia said. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled, then she looked in me eyes and her smile wavered.

"Your eyes are changing color." she says.

"What?" I ask in deisbeleif and takes a compact mirror out of my pocket. Sure enough, my icy blue eyes were turning silver, like the moon. "Weird."

"Yep." Thalia said, popping the 'p'. The the conch horn sounded again. "Time for bed."

Thalia walked me back to the Artemis cabin, where the hunters would be staying tonight.

In the morning, I got up and got ready. I threw on a CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirt, a pair of jegging capris, my white denim jacket, and white sneakers, (This morning I woke up with clothes in my closet). I let my straight hair tumble over my shoulders and my side bangs framing my face. I sighed at my appearence. My irises were now completely silver.

The hunters had left early that morning and wouldn't be coming back for a while.

I walked outside of my cabin and saw Hali and Sophia walking alongside a guy with curly, dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

Hali was wearing a CAMP HALF-BLOOD tank top, white skinny jeans, and navy blue flats. Her blonde hair, curly like a princess's, was tumbling over her shoulders.

Sophia was wearing a CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and white sneakers. Her curly blonde hair was in a sleek pony tail.

They were both laughing at something the boy said.

"Hey, guys!" I said, walking up to them.

"Hey Tee!" they said in unision.

"Tee, this is Dylan Valdez, Tori's brother. Dylan, this is Terri, the new camper and daughter of Artemis."

"Nice to meet you." we say at the same time and laugh, we shake hands and our eyes meet. His stare sent a warm feeling through me. After realizing I was staring, I let go and nodded.

"Anyway." Sophia said, awkwardly.

"Come on, Tee. We have to get to archery." Hali said, tugging on the cuff of my jacket sleeve.

During the 2 hours of archery, Hali made the mistake of challenging me to a achery competition, which I kicked her ass at.

"That is so not fair!" Hali complained, "You're a daughter of Artemis!"

We were walking in silence for a few minutes until I noticed my friends staring at me. Well, actually, more like next to me.

"What?" I asked. They pointed next to me, I looked down and saw a deer. I shrugged and kept walking. It walked alongside me. I absentmidedly started petting it. Tori, Scarlett, and Nylla ran up to us.

Victoria was wearing a CAMP HALF-BLOOD tank, black leggings with a floral pattern of pink and red roses, and black grecian sandals. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair was put in a half-up, half-down style.

Scarlett was wearing a CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirt that was in a off-the-shoulders style, light blue denim shorts, and brown grecian sandals. Her wavy, long, chocolate brown hair was in a low ponytail-actually, scratch that, a twist ponytail, with her bangs falling in her face.

Nylla was wearing a purple SPQR shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Her pin-straight, black hair **(A/N I know I said curly in the last chapter, but I changed it)** was in a high pony-tail.

"He guys." I said, petting my deer.

"Hey." they said back. Nylla reached out to pet her, but the deer cowered behind me.

_'Keep her away from me, lord. She is a child of the Underworld.'_ a voice said in my mind. I blinked, hard.

"Tee?" Victoria asked, touching my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say, snapping back to reality. "Sorry, I just thought I heard her talking to me."

"Well, it makes sense." Scarlett says, everyone else stares at her, "What? It does. Her mother is Artemis, goddess of woodland creatures. Uncle Percy is a son of the god of horses and he can speak to horses."

"True." everyone else says. I look behind me, but the deer had already scampered back into the woods.

We all just sorta hung out the rest of the day.

That night I layed awake.

_This is going to be interesting_, I thought.

**So, there's chapter 2. I know it was boring, but you know, it is what it is. So, I hope you liked it.**  
** -PJCF**


End file.
